Talk:Sfall
If you want to start Fallout 1 or Fallout 2 with Wine and Sfall under Ubuntu/Linux, it will not work. You have to go to 'winecfg' and set the dll override for "ddraw" to "(native,builtin)". After this, everything should work correctly. It's not working. I have wine 1.1.5 and there's no ddraw.dll override in winecfg (there's only ddrawex.dll which is not working). I copied sfall files to Fallout2 directory, set mode=4 under Graphics in ddraw.ini and then launched game. It looks like Fallout or more probably wine completely ignores sfall. Guys at winehq don't want to help. Is there something that I can do to make it working (without this mod game is unplayable due to wine bug)? - You need to add the ddraw.dll manually. It is not in the list, because it isn't standard. --Mr.Lexx 15:21, 3 October 2008 (UTC) sfall and Fallout 1 In the sfall FAQ the developer states: *There has never been a fallout 1 version of sfall. The mod that was available that shared the same name was not sfall in the fallout 2 sense, but mostly just a glorified fix for the black screen issues. This can now be accomplished more easily, and with less restrictions on which version of the fallout exe you need to use, with the resolution patch. *I do plan to make a fallout 1 mod along similar lines to sfall at a later time, although not to the same extent as sfall in terms of features. Anyone know anything about this? Because I can't find any information relating to the sudden 'removal' of Fallout 1 support by sfall anywhere. Some of the older versions of sfall explicitly say that the mod supports Fallout 1, but I can't find the version where the developer switches to only Fallout 2 (mainly because he's removed all sfall downloads from his mainsite and is only hosting the latest versions on Sourceforge). Apparantly he is having some sort of dispute with Interplay and Steam for bundling sfall with the Steam version, so perhaps that's related. At any rate, this page is directly contradicted at the moment by the developer of the mod, so it really needs to be updated. ---- sfall has never supported fallout 1. Sure there was a download for fallout 1 that I gave the same name because it was easier than thinking up a new one, but it didn't do 1% of what sfall does. It did nothing more than fix the black screen bug, (which can now be done more easily with the resolution mod,) let you speed up gameplay and use the mouse wheel. It's still available from a couple of places if you're one of those adhd types that can't play fallout at below 500% normal speed. I don't have any links offhand sorry. I ditched it when I moved to sourceforge because I no longer have the source for it, and because of compatibility issues with the res patch, (it didn't have the real sfall's gpublt option.) . I'll probably make a new and improved version when the fo1 restoration project comes out, and gives me an excuse to play fo1 again. (Because I'm also one of those who can't stand fallout at normal speed. ) - Timeslip Thanks so much for your response (very surprised to get one given the obscurity of this location). Helps explain everything I wanted to know, so it's very appreciated. I would certainly find a proper version of sfall for Fallout 1 very useful, so best of luck with your development. - Original Question Asker I looked in my backup drive and I have a version of sfall in my Fallout directory. The readme says it is version 1.18e for Fallout v1.2 US. I don't know if this was the last version for Fallout 1, but it seems to be the only one I can find. You can find it on the TeamX site. --Jimnms 12:37, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- *Does sfall modify the 'jinxed' perk or to-hit calculations? I've recently installed killaps unoffical mod and the high-res mod and i'm noticing every other attack seems to miss (and/or critically miss). This is very odd since my character typically has a 95% chance to hit, 8 luck and is point blank (since he's unarmed/melee). Logically this shouldn't happen, but it is, all the time, i get more misses than hits and it makes the game unplayable. Killap has commented that neither his patch nor the restoration project (which optionally includes high-res/sfall) alters the jinxed perk or anything else that should cause the flurry of misses people are encountering. So what is causing it? More information Source: Dexter111 from escapistmagazine ( dexter post at bottom of page ) SFall 1.18e: http://timeslip.chorrol.com/sfall.html (It mainly allows you to change game speed, adds some mouse functionality and has some texture filters etc. to make the game look better, DX9 Mode doesn't work together with the Resolution Patcher though) * Increase movement and combat speed to up to 10x normal. * Play fallout in a window or in 16 bit colour mode * Use d3d9 in place of the usual ddraw * Use the mouse scroll wheel in the inventory, barter, conversation and save/load menus. * Assign a use to the middle mouse button, and adjust mouse sensitivity beyond fallouts normal range * Adjust or remove the 13 year time limit * Fixes the broken pathfinder and sharpshooter perks * Adds some additional script functions for modders to use